When Love Collides With Tears
by alx890
Summary: Life was perfect. Zac couldn’t have been happier; he had all that he ever wanted. A successful career, loving family, great friends and an amazing girlfriend, what more could he ask for?
1. Chapter 1

When Love Collides With Tears

Life was perfect. Zac couldn't have been happier; he had all that he ever wanted. A successful career, loving family, great friends and an amazing girlfriend, what more could he ask for?

How could his relationship with Vanessa be torn apart?

Zac sat under the still trees, there was no breeze and no sound.

He had, had a fight with Vanessa. Everything seemed to be blurred; it was all because of that one day. The day his life span out of control. It was only 3 days ago, but it seemed like a life time. He had been driving home when he got the call. The call that his younger brother Dylan had been in a car accident. There was four guys in the car and only one had survived, Dylan was dead. If only he had stopped him from going to that party, Zac thought. Tears flowed down his cheeks, head in his hands. His life had been torn apart and it was all his fault, he thought.

He remembered what had happened only 3 hrs ago.

Vanessa and he were sitting at the dining table; Vanessa was trying to comfort Zac.

Vanessa: It's all going to be ok. I know it doesn't seem possible right now, but we'll get though it together. It's not your fault Zac.

Zac: Yes it is! I told him to go to the party; I know it's my fault. No matter what you or anybody else says, I know it is.

Vanessa: I'm only trying to make things better Zac!

Zac: Well your not, are you?

Vanessa: What! You know what fine don't listen to me!

Zac: I won't. You don't understand.

Vanessa: Whatever then Zac, I'm going. If you don't want my help, then that's your problem.

Vanessa slammed the front door shut, she was gone.

As stubborn as Zac was, he knew he had been a jerk. He knew he shouldn't of acted the way he did. He didn't mean the things he said. All he wanted right now was to be in Vanessa's arms, he had stuffed it all up. He felt even worse than before.

When Zac got up from the grass, he felt dizzy and fell straight back down onto the grass. The last thing he saw was blurred blue sky.

Zac fluttered his eyes open slowly. His head hurt, worse than a hangover. Something was wrong, he knew it. When he had clear vision he looked around, he wasn't in his house, he wasn't in a hospital either. Confused and with a pounding headache, he slowly rose from the cream colored bed….

Vanessa woke from a deep slumber, stretching and yawning. She felt around to the right of her, nothing was there. She remembered the fight she had, had with Zac. She decided she better call him. The phone rang & rang & rang, still no answer. "Why won't he answer me? I need to talk to him, where is he?"

Little did Vanessa know, that's exactly what Zac was thinking too.

As he crept along the dark hallway, he heard muffled voices….

"Well what are we going to do with him? He's pretty useless if you ask me".

"Don't worry, we'll be rid of him soon enough".

"But I don't see how this is going to get us the money".

"We get the cash by holding him hostage, clear enough aint it?"

"I get the hostage part; I just don't see how the money comes to us"

"We…get….money….by….people….paying….to….get….him…backkkk, you get it yet froob??"

"Ohhhh I get it!"

"Ding ding!"

"Cha Ching!!"

"Good now go upstairs and check on him"

"Got it"

Zac was hiding behind a table, as the taller unidentified figure walked past. He had red hair, and wore a beret. Weird Much?

He raced around to the front door. "Damnit" he whispered, the door was locked and there was no key in sight….

What's Zac going to do? Will Vanessa find him?

All the answers and much more in the next chapter D

And yes I know it's short, but I'm new at this ;)

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa's POV:

Vanessa's POV:

He doesn't ring and he doesn't call. I don't understand, I mean last week we were as happy as ever. Man things change fast huh? Just wish I could talk to him. Even though he acted like a total jerk, he needs me now more than ever. I guess I'll just give him another day before I cave in and call him….

"Mike, he's not here…."

"What ya mean he aint here?!"

"He aint in the room is what I mean"

"Well thats just great aint it?! He can't of gotten too far…"

"I'll go look around"

The two men walked off into different directions, looking around suspiciously. Zac had hidden behind the table again, cursing under his breath.

"What if he ran away Mike? what's we gonna do?"

"I tell ya what were gonna do. We're gonna find that lil shit and kick him to the curb!"

"Ay, calm down mate. Take big breaths!"

"Don't tell me to calm down you, you…you bitch!"

"Um Mike I'm a dude.."

"Yea so wat? fine you're a son of a bitch then!"

"You callin me mum a bitch?"

"sure am. Gotta problem with that do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do"

"Well stop crying about it and get up off your ass! Unlike you I'm gonna actually try and find that bitch"

"Mike…he's also a dude"

"Oh for God's sake get over it!"

The two men hurried out the front door and slammed it shut. Zac got up from behind the hidden table and peeked out the window. The two men were yelling again and the one named "Mike" got into his car and drove off. The other man chased off after the car, waving his arms wildly above his head.

Zac quickly ran out of the door and down the street as fast as he could. Like he was going to stay there if those lunatics came back.

Zac's POV: What was that all about! those poms belong in the loony bin. Hope vanessa's ok though. I don't even know where I am…

Zac got his phone out of his right pocket and dialed Vanessa's number. Ring Ring….

"Ness!"

"Zac!? thank god, I was starting to freak. Where are you?"

"Ya know what, I have nooo idea. Yesturday I was just sitting in the park, and then as I got up to leave everything went pitch black. Next thing I know I'm in some house with a couple of loonies. They must have "Kidnapped" me."

"Omg so what happened!?"

"Well, I hid behind a table. And then they couldn't find me and were fighting and one drove off and the other chased after him. Funny sight actually. Anyways, I think I might be down near Orange County. Not sure though hun"

"Well do you see a gas station or something?"

"Um………..Oh yea, over there!"

"Great now, I suggest you ask them where you are"

Zac quickly jogged off to the gas station, still holding the phone closely to his ear"…

Where is Zac!?

What's happen to the loonies!!

Lol I know it sounds lame. But um yea short to huh?

If you've got any ideas send them!! plz D

Meanwhile……

R&R…PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Zac hurried through the front doors of the gas station and sprinted to the front desk.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but would you mind telling me what city we're in?"

" No problems man. We are infact in the lovely city of Rontagaroo (**Made Up**)"

" Uh..which is near where?"

"We're down near Orange County"

"Awesome, thanks brah'"

Zac pushed his cell up to his ear as he headed out the entry. "Yea Ness, I'm near Orange County. Some place called Rontagaroo"

"Babe who hasn't heard of Rontagaroo!"

"uh…me"

"Okay then. anyways so gas station in Rontagaroo….so your in town centre?"

"Yah, there's shops about a km away"

"Alright I'm on my way. See ya soon"

"Seeya"

Zac sat down on the cold pavement and waited for V.

Meanwhile back with the loonies………

"Mike slow down, that could be him"

"Jason, that's a guy in a clown outfit"

"Whatever you say"

"Exactly"

"(sighs) Mike we may as well just count our losses and give up kay. I mean he's probably already back in Beverley now."

"What a damn waste of my time. If I ever see that twit again I'll kick the living daylights out of him"

*Back to Zac*

Zac yawned as he had been stitting, wating for 20 mins. A minute later he heard a car pull up and bang of a car door being shut.

"Zac!"

"You're amazing you know?"

"Oh really"

"Yep and I'm going to show just how amazing you are when we get home (smirks)"

"Haha, we'll see. But I am sorry about the other day. I shouldn't of stormed out on you like that"

"What, no it's totally my fault ness. I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that"

"I understand babe, you were really upset."

"Well shall we go home hun?"

"We shall indeed"

-At Home-

Zac changed into his boxes and climbed into comfy and warm bed with Vanessa already under the covers.

"I love you Zac"

"I love you too babe, always and forever"

VZVZVZVZVZVZVZVVZVZVZVZZVVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVVZVZVZVZVZZZ

Until Next time…:P

so yeah I finally added a new chapter. sorry about the longgg wait!

The next chapters will just be fluff and then yeah im going in a new direction..pregnancy, engagement, wedding, honeymoon…all that jazz 

Read & Review!

xo


End file.
